The present invention relates to line holders of a type used by bricklayers and stone masons to support intermediate portions of tautly stretched guide lines along which courses of bricks, blocks and stones are to be laid in proper alignment as walls are built. The line holder, also known as a “trig,” positions an intermediate reach of a guide line, also known as a “trig line,” to correspond with a top surface height at which, and the location of a front surface plane along which, bricks, blocks and stones are to be accurately laid as masonry walls are erected.
Over the years, a variety of line holders or trigs have been proposed, some being more complexly configured than others, and some being more difficult to employ than others. An unduly complex and clumsy to employ trig line holder intended to support an intermediate reach of a trig line is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,453—which has gained little acceptance due to its complexity and relatively high cost of manufacture, and its lack of ease of use.
A much simpler trig line holder formed from a folded metal strip that has gained a reasonable degree of acceptance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,387—but provides a design employing overlying components that are difficult to separate when a trig line must be inserted between the overlying components to put the holder into use. Drawbacks commonly encountered with this form of line holder are the ease with which it quickly becomes bent beyond being reused, and the loosening of its grip on guide lines—both of which problems are commonly encountered after relatively few uses of this line holder.
A simpler, repeatedly reusable, easier-to-employ line holder or “trig” has long been needed. The line holder or trig of the present invention cleverly addresses, and is quite well suited to fill, this long-standing need.